Shinigami Kira
by mchalla3
Summary: What if Kira came back, causing a wammy's resident to be the new Kira?
1. Chapter 1

HI guys! so glad to finally write a story! so here goes! NOTE: I don't own death note. sorry I had to rewrite this chappy, and I know I did a horrible job. I deleted the original, and I had no backup :-(

The shinigami realm seemed to glow with in difference as the newcomer made his way up the musty gray steps to talk to the Experienced One. He wanted to talk to him, to meet him, to learn about the Tale of Kira. But when he got to the top of the spiral staircase, he stopped, contemplating whether he should go back or work up the courage to talk to him.

"I know of your presence, Zorn. come, sit."

Zorn flinched slightly at the Apple loving shinigami. With a final sigh, he shuffled forward and took a spot next to Ryuk.

"I want to learn the Tale of Kira. Tell me about it. I wanted to learn about it firsthand."

Ryuk chuckled at the beginner. Silly child. He didn't know the first thing about humans, did he? Ryuk sighed and said, "Alright then. Listen up, because I won't be telling you again."

And so he repeated the tale, one last time, just once more to the newcomer. And then he chuckled, deep and raspy, voice full of amusement. "So, what're you gonna do? Try it out for yourself? It might take a while. You're going to have to stay there for a while, you know."

The newcomer sighed once again, shook his head, and made his way down the steps, down into the human world.

Ryuk absentmindedly flipped the pages of his previous notebook to the last page. He didn't know what made him want to keep this one, no, not at all. Perhaps it was a memory. His fingers slightly trembled as he passed them over the lonesome name on the empty paper.

"Looks like things really are going to get interesting again, _Light Yagami_."


	2. The Black Notebook

HI GUYS! Thank you mantineus, for adding my story to the alerts list! i am absolutely honored! Yayz for reviews, thank you to the reviewers (only one ) for reviewing! I am so happy, and that is what motivated me to go on! Ok, I am here to do the disclaimer, with…. HUNNY SENPAI AND MORI SENPAI! (ouran high school host club)

Hunny: do you have some cake?

Mori: Mitskami, don't. you might get another cavity.

Hunny: aww, pleaaasssee?

Me: *melts from the cuteness*

Near: looks like im going to need to do this. Mchalla3 doesn't own death note, its characters, or anything to do with death note itself, except she owns the original character, man-

Me: HEY nobody asked you to come here!

Hunny and mori leave inconspicuously

ON WITH IT!

With a final look back at the waste of space behind him, Zorn shut his eyes and inched over to the edge of the realm to the beginning of the new world; The Human World. He shivered as a weird, almost eerie aura emanated from deep within the realm, not realizing that those were memories of the World overtaking him.

"Well, better get out of here," he muttered to himself as he spread out his ghostly wings, unaware that somebody was watching his every move. An old shinigami peered over the edge, careful not to fall over, and whispered to himself, "Hope he doesn't mess up this time"

The minute the Note touched the ground, everyone's numbers in the vicinity -the whole lot of them- seemed to drop drastically, as if a warning signal was sent out to whoever was watching, whoever could tell. But nobody except a little girl following her sister could, but she didn't even know what those numbers meant anyways, and so, the lazy summer afternoon went on as usual.

A billowing black figure was not seen running right through the gate. It was not seen floating straight to the orphanage, and it was most definitely not seen hovering over the Note, sulking, as usual. He couldn't pick it up, move it in front of one of the smarter kids, no. It belonged to this world now.

"Mandy, where are you going?" a rather stout, mousy haired ten year old cried, literally sprinting to keep up with the nineteen year olds pace which was still faster than her. She could have sworn her older counterpart was crazy, seeing things all the time, imagining things, even going as far as to disrupt reasoning classes at the orphanage.

"I saw something, I swear, I did, Annie!" the older girl whispered back as she pulled up her knee high socks once again, not bothering to care whether her sister had heard or not. She pushed back her overly long messy, braided black hair with a scratched palm, rushing to get there first.

Mandy herself was odd just the way she looked, she was always getting mean looks and rude gestures, all directed to her appearance, but that didn't matter. Today she presented herself to the world in a sea green t-shirt, a jean skirt, checkered knee high socks, an orange purse, so bright in color that anybody looking would feel as if their eyes were slowly being burned out. Lastly, battered green converse sneakers covered her feet, so old and tiny that she had to scrunch up her toes to get them to fit.

Her purse was bursting with a mini-screwdriver set, a battery powered soldiering iron, wires, nuts, bolts, screws, and other assorted tools and scraps. Nobody, not even Mandy herself, knew why her obsession had to be mechanics. Why it couldn't be food, the arts, or even clothes was beyond her. It had taken the teachers a full month to get used to her odd behavior, and even now, they were still a little unnerved by it. Calculus, for example: every problem, one by one, systematically, had its own screw. Every problem, one by one was screwed into an old chunk of wood. Mandy didn't know why she would have an obsession in the first place. But it was an unexplainable joy, like a blind man finally seeing, a shop-a-holic finally getting to buy something, it was her heroin, her tobacco. She couldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried. No, she accepted that fact a long while ago.

Then there was her braid, the old, loose braid. It wasn't like she liked her long hair; in fact she despised it, hated it, and wanted to snip off every inch of it. But the memories would not approve, they would yell at her, mentally beat her up over and over until a content mood was out of the question, overshadowing her by the memories played back over and over in her head behind glazed pupils. Annie was just 3 years old, she couldn't remember a thing, but Mandy could remember every minute of that dark night. Every bit of it, right down to the last second.

She could remember a tiny figure holding a gun to their temples. The reason why she was at the orphanage in the first place; she could remember how the figure was laughing manically, heck; she could even remember the bullet that silenced the two people forever! After the killer left, Mandy picked up the gun and held it up to her own temple, the safety had already been pulled, and she was about to kick the bucket. Taking a deep breath, and about to pull the trigger, she shut her eyes, and…

She couldn't do it. She was a coward. But then, she realized, she couldn't leave annie behind in this disgusting world, no. why had the thought even crossed her mind? Nevertheless, the rusted piece of metal was in her pocket right now. Not to use, no, never. But as a reminder of why she didn't pull it. And Annie was more proof for that. Finally, as quickly as it had come, the memory vanished. Scrunching up her face to look like a rotten tomato, she pushed the thought out of her head, speeding up and heading towards the front of the main building.

There, it was still there! On the ground, right in front of her, almost there, lean forward, just an inch away!

But the surprises did not end. They continued, on and on. Just as her fingers grasped the front cover, she felt a vibration type sensation. Shrugging it off as just being tired from all that running, Mandy looked back at Annie, about to send a cheesy grin to the five year old, but instead of flashing one of her signature smiles at her sister, her heart stopped cold, and it took all of her effort to prevent herself from screaming and look natural. Something stared back at Mandy, something larger than life. One thing was for sure though: that _thing_ was definitely not human. And evidently, from the looks she was getting, she was the only one who could see it.

_I couldn't see it before I …_ her thoughts trailed off as she quickly pieced together the puzzle, looking back at the forgotten notebook in her hand. To her horror, the cover read something that no class could ever prepare her for. Once again, she clapped a hand over her lips and took a deep breath, but to no avail. The poor girl started to hyper - ventilate. Quickly flipping the black book face down into her lap, she put on a smile that did not reach her eyes, which were still wide in shock. Then, as fast as Mandy's fingers could operate, she fished out a bolt and the block of wood from her bag, along with a hammer the size of her big toe. Hammering in the bolt, she started to calm down and was able to breathe a little more easily now that she caught her breath. Annie was jogging over, probably to see what the trouble was all about.

But in reality, Annie was worried. The minute Mandy's fingers had grazed the cover of _that book_, her numbers had immediately plunged, and the they were dangerously low. Annie didn't know what the numbers meant yet, but she did know that that was not a good sign.

_I can't let her touch it!_ The nineteen year old thought as she frantically started trying to figure out how to she could prevent Annie from touching the note. Mandy fished inside her purse, looking for another screw, a bolt, a nut, anything! When she found nothing, her fingers trembled in disappointment. She had conveniently run out of bolts.

"Looks like you have caught on pretty quickly, my apprentice," Zorn scoffed as he put an ice cold arm over Mandy's shoulder.


	3. Choices to make

Again, thanks guys, for tolerating my dumb computer. As a side note, I have like nowhere to vent. If you see something really outrageous, just ignore it. I tend to bottle up my feelings and I'm not the type to "talk it out". My fanfics are the outlet for me, so just bear with me.

Disclamer: do I LOOK like I own the manga?

ON WITH IT!

Mandy lay down comfortably under a large oak tree, trying to recollect her thoughts on the events of the day before, with Zorn watching intently. Annie was quietly snoozing on her older sister's shoulder, hazel hair softly covering her closed lids. After a long silence just crawling with contemplation, the tom-boy finally spoke.

"So you're saying that this notebook… kills people? Just like that? I write a name and they die?"

As she said this, Mandy gingerly prodded the Note with a single finger tip which she then proceeded to wipe clean on the edge of her t-shirt. It was almost as if she thought the Note would give her a disease like Malaria or Ebola. Or it could have been an ant that was crawling on her finger. 

Zorn sneered as he looked down his long nose to glare at the nineteen year old (or at least she _thought_ it was a nose). "Yes, you idiot, it kills people. And if you don't believe me, why don't you try it out for yourself? You won't get caught; it murders with a heart attack." After he said this, Zorn turned his skeletal face into what seemed like a grin. More like a grimace, but Mandy didn't want to voice her opinion just yet. Not when he could possibly kill her. And speaking of the Death Note, he was starting to get on her nerves as he continued to pester her to at least try it out, only to be disappointed once more. Why was he so persistent? Mandy cracked her finger joints, mulling things over in her head. 

"No, I don't want to do that! If it's real, I might actually kill someone! Wouldn't that make me… a murderer?" Sunlight gently filtered through the gigantic oak tree as the older sister bit her lip and thoughts of The Night flooded into her head. Once again, the nineteen year old pushed those sad memories out of her mind, along with the disapproving ones as well. She couldn't help but paste on a worried frown on her prematurely wrinkling persona, followed by a fake grin to please the faces of the concerned adults looking her way. She twisted her torso around a few times, and after hearing a satisfyingly loud crack, moved onto her ankles. 

Mandy shut her eyes and lay down on her back against the trunk of the oak with her fingers interlocked behind her head. Disregarding everything that Zorn was about to say, Mandy immersed herself into thoughts of what she was going to do with the book, Zorn's words wafting in and out of her thoughts. 

Murderer… 

"Mandy, it isn't that much of a bad idea!" 

Kira… 

"Why don't you test it out on a criminal?" 

Where was Kira as of now? What happened to him? 

"Hey, Mandy; ever heard of the Japanese serial killer, Kira? He sure has been gone for a while now" 

Mandy's eyes flashed open and lit up as she reached for her eye-popping purse and searched in the bag for a screw and the block of wood. When she got it out, she didn't bother to pick up her hammer or her battery powered screwdriver. Instead, using a long, purple fingernail (reserved just for this purpose) she screwed in the nail. Ignoring the screaming protests of her innocent finger she continued to screw in the nail until it was all the way in, or at least as far as she could get it, with a million other nails and bolts sticking out at odd angles from the block. Stuffing her trusty block and the notebook back into her purse, she walked back inside the gargantuan orphanage, a trail of screws falling in step beside her. Mandy unwillingly trudged up the stairs, making her way to her room. 

"Hello? Are you listening to me, Madeline Green?" 

The truth was, Mandy had totally forgotten Zorn's mere existence at this point, there was no room for him in her head, what with her constantly drowning in her own thoughts and wallowing in self pity. But when Zorn had uttered her name, she flinched in surprise. How the HELL does he know my name? The tom-boy's silver eyes were now narrowed to thin slits when she stopped in her tracks. Not bothering to turn around, rude as it may be, she crossed her arms and snarled, 

"How do you know my name?" 

"Oh, now, I get your attention. I swear, you can't listen for more than five min-"

"Just SHUT UP and tell me, Zorn! How the hell do you know my name?" Unfortunately the girl had forgotten that she was still in the crowded hallways of Wammy's when she said this. Oh, great. Along with her reputation of the weirdest kid in the orphanage, she now had the title of crazy to go with it as well. As soon as they got back to her room, Zorn would SO get it… 

"Um, sorry! Nothing to see, here, just talking to myself. I'm going to leave now, alright?

Bye…"

"Oh, so now the crazy little bitch's talking to herself," scoffed an orange headed girl decked out in designer wear. Everything, from her perfect hair right down to her thousand dollar earrings just screamed 'popular' and 'rude'. Or at least that was what Mandy thought. Mackenzie always said mean things like that to Mandy. Her cruel words were usually followed by a snickering group of girls right behind the ringleader, as you would say. Then a few more comments on how the nineteen year old's attire must have come from the garbage, or a –gasp- _second hand_ store, and the hurtful words subsided as Mackenzie and her girls would sashay away, probably to add on to the gobs of makeup already existing on their faces. And today was no different. It took all of Mandy's effort not to smack Mackenzie when she passed by them. If she did, she would never hear the end of it from Roger. Instead, practically choking on every word, (or maybe it was the overused perfume that stunk up the entire hallway) Mandy sighed and retorted, "Mackenzie, if I flush, will you go away?" Mandy herself sashayed away, tiny sneakers and all, up to her bedroom. 

When they got back to the room, Mandy sighed and plunked herself on the bed. Zorn was surprised when his eyes lay on the room for the first time and he saw something very unusual. Very unusual, indeed. The room was separated, not by an actual line, but by a distinct coating of soot on one side of the split room that the other side was missing. The soot side was pure black, but the other side was absolutely white, right down to the last floorboard. On the soot side there was an unmade bed covered in screws, screwdrivers, nails, and bolts. To the left, a black (probably an unnatural pigmentation) desk was covered with a stainless steel soldiering iron. A five by ten by ten purple block of wood stood tall, towering over the other assorted mechanisms on the black carpet. Large black curtain-like cloths were strewn across the walls, probably in an attempt to let absolutely no light in at all. Gears were, almost deliberately it seemed, thrown across the half of the room, tickling the borderline. A thick blanket of soot, sawdust, and grease finished off the half-room. You would think that somebody whose room was once inhabited by a great mind could learn to be a little neater. 

On the other side of the border, however, everything was absolutely spic and span. Not one thing on this side remotely resembled the other side, Zorn mused. The bed was neatly made and the sheets were tucked in, and to the right, the study desk was practically drenched in organization. Everything from the dresser drawers' right down to the last sock was neatly labeled in –unsurprisingly- extremely neat handwriting. Not a single thing was out of place. The thin white curtains on the window (which was also split down the middle) were pushed to the side to let more light into the half-room. Who would have ever thought that such polar opposites were sisters, and the best of friends? 

"Zorn, I want to get right down to business! How did you know my name?" Zorn sighed as he turned away from the soot side of the room to escape into the other side. At least the other side was neater. 

"Mandy, you better prepare yourself for what you are about to hear. Listen up, because I am not going to repeat myself. I can see your name, because… I have the eyes of a Shinigami." As he said this, the Shinigami's pupils seemed to dilate and glow red. With the way he was acting, it was almost as if he was hoping for a reaction that he knew would not happen. Sure, Mandy was a bit freaked out, but she didn't see the connection right away. 

Regaining her composure, she asked, "Zorn, that's kind of obvious. You are a Shinigami, so you have the eyes of a Shinigami. I am a human, so I have the eyes of a human." Zorn's tongue clucked with impatience. 

"No, silly girl! Of course you have the eyes of a human, and I of a Shinigami, but what do you think is special about my eyes that your eyes don't have?" 

At this point, Mandy's eyebrows quickly switched from being furrowed in confusion to rising in surprise, and disappearing into her jet black fringe.

"No way! That is just not possible! You can see my name? How do you do it? What does it feel like?" Her trembling fingers scrambling for a gear and a board, Mandy's brain buzzed with the new information. When she snapped the Gear onto the board however, her trembling stopped, and she was able to calm down and continue listening to Zorn.

"Well," The black figure smirked in satisfaction. He had caught her attention; something to latch onto; now to just go for the goal. "We Shinigami are born with it. And you humans obviously aren't. But if you would like, you could get them for yourself. It's just like putting on a pair of contacts; you won't feel a thing!" 

"Considering all the possibilities," Mandy replied thoughtfully while popping a knuckle, "these Shinigami eyes are not for free. What's the price?" 

Zorn chuckled in pure amusement as the girl managed not to falter yet again. She was pretty sharp; pretty useful, as well. She would last long, if not longer than Zorn did. Thank goodness for rebirth.  
"You got me there, Madeline. And here I am, thinking you were going to mess up sooner or later. You'd make the perfect Kira. Oh, and by the way, it's worth half your life." And with that, Zorn dissolved into the wall and disappeared, leaving Mandy to quickly piece things together in her head. Before his vision of the room completely disappeared, Zorn's bony lips curled into a grin as he watched Mandy's eye's slowly travel to the notebook on her desk.  


The first thing that popped into Zorn's head when he reached the realm was the fact that the realm looked completely different. And it was; the clouds that usually shrouded the dusty World were pushed off to the side, almost deliberately. Bits of bones that usually covered the ground, making it impossible to walk through comfortably were swept off into large piles, also at the edges of the Realm. One would say that it was cleaner, as a whole. Sort of.

When Zorn found Ryuk, however, before he could update the Experienced One on his travels, his mouth spoke with a mind of its own.

"Ryuk, the realm-"

"A human is visiting the realm."

Zorn was taken aback by this statement. A human visiting the Shinigami Realm? Since when did Shinigami bring humans into the realm?

"What are you talking about? A human in the Realm? Experienced One, you have got to be joking! Since when were humans allowed here?"

"This one is different, Zorn." Hidden in Ryuk's voice was a hint of concern, and… annoyance? Was it because Zorn was always out of the loop?

"How so?" At this point, Zorn was desperate for information. He needed to know everything if his plan were to work.

Ryuk's tongue clucked with impatience. "You will see, fine novice. Just wait." And Zorn waited. He sat down next to the Experienced One soundlessly. And he waited; and waited; and waited. Finally, just when Zorn was about to leave to go back to the human world, a deafeningly loud crack sounded through the Realm.

Meanwhile, in another world, a snow haired, emotionless man was wordlessly stacking dice's into an intricate castle, while hosting a bored expression, giving the impression that the task was not at all difficult. He was hunched over in a kneeling position, one hand doing all the work while the other fell limp on his white-washed, and jean-clad knee. His pitch black eyes seemed to silently tell all onlookers that the eyes themselves were portals to another universe altogether. The suit-clad taskforce standing around him had already seen the man before, yet they were still slightly unnerved by everything the nineteen year old did; from his like, no, _obsession_ over toys, to his awkward habit of twirling his soft curly hair in between his pale fingers, the teen was _definitely_ not normal. While his peers and counterparts had to deal with things like getting accepted into college, this man had to deal with a lot more; the weight of the entire world's safety fell on his shoulders. It was a wonder that he was even able to go on without a wrinkle or two staining his perfect porcelain face. Finally speaking, he broke the long silence. As he spoke Matsuda could have sworn that he saw a ghost of a frown on Near's face.

"Kira is back."


	4. Author's Note

Guy thank you so much for r and ring, I appreciate it so much

My computer is being a bitch, and I didn't have a backup.

Sorry for my lateness!

Ill put up the next one within a few days.

~mchalla3


	5. Annie

Hi guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing this month, I appreciate it a LOT!

Huggles and glomps to everyone!

And if you are reading this but NOT reviewing… may you slowly burn in the fiery depths of hell. Only joking, don't worry I would never do THAT! *winks at reviewers* lol but at this point, I'm not really getting reviews. Please review, otherwise I will stop writing. Yes, that is a threat.

So I guess I'm here to do the disclaimer with… Bella and Edward… whoop de doo. (If you are a Harry Potter fan, I welcome you with open arms!) Side note: on word, when I wrote twihard, it autocorrected to WIZARD!

Bella: *le gasp* oh, Edward, I love you so! I am but a clumsy clichéd oaf from a horrible book with no originality!

Edward: that is ok, Bella. You are absolutely perfect to me. Your flaws make up the u in you! I love y-

Me: SHUT UP! JUST DO THE STUPID DISCLAIMER!

Bella: oh, Edward! Hold me! That girl scares me so! Let us run back to the world of Twilight where we can relax without having to worry about a story with a plotline.

Edward: oh, Bella, it is ok, for I am here to protect you, I want to help you and be with you forever and ever!

Bella: then do it Edward! I want to forget my entire family and my friends, and just be with you forever! The people I have known for years just don't amount to you, Edward! Turn me into a sparkly gay Vampire! Do it Ed-

Me: SHUT UP I'LL DO IT! **I don't own Death Note**. I only own Mandy, Annie, Mackenzie, Cassidy, Zorn, and other various Shinigami. And, I don't really think I own Death. ON WITH IT!

Three hours was all it took. Seven pages were filled out, and it only took three hours. A dark haired girl sat butterfly style on a black wheelie chair, giggling madly as she stared at the power in her palms. She popped a knuckle and thought to herself, '_7 pages! I killed 7 pages worth of murderers!'_ But realization soon dawned upon her as she thought harder about what she did. Throwing the disgusting object aside, Mandy curled up in a ball, hugging her knees to her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes and dripped down on the borderline, soiling the Other Side. Mandy mentally debated with herself about whether she should go on or not.

She told herself _'I'll never be able to go to heaven…' _But her cynical side told her that she really '_shouldn't think about it like that. Look on the bright side; At least you won't go to Hell.'_

But the moment these thoughts hit her head, Mandy inwardly slapped herself for thinking like that, and she spoke again, this time almost screaming her head off. '_Mandy how could you? These are real people with real families we are talking about. Whether or not these people did bad things, you don't have the right to judge them like this! You just made them lose their chance to at least _try _to repent! Murder is murder, but that doesn't mean you have the right to step in and give them capital punishment.'_ At this point, she stepped in and fought back, '_it doesn't matter, Mandy! The world would be a whole lot better without people like them! They are the ones who deserve to be eliminated.'_

On and on it went, Mandy's mind fighting her will, back and forth. Eventually, Mandy told herself to just shut up and let her do whatever she wanted. After wiping away her tears and audibly sniffing a few times, she reached for the Note, along with her favorite feathery pen with the pictures of the tools on it, and stuffed them in her over filled bag. Grabbing her tool box and a new block of bright green wood, Mandy set out back to the oak tree to maybe find Annie, and probably tell her about the Notebook. She definitely couldn't do it alone.

A lot of different reactions occurred in the moments that followed; Yamamoto felt confused and out of the loop like he always did, surprised gasps from Aizawa and Ide, and slight exasperation from Matsuda ("Aww, this Kira business again?"), who was silenced once more by Chief Aizawa.

"Near, how can you be so sure?" This time it was Mogi who spoke, rare occasion though it was.

"Criminals are dying, all by heart attacks. It has to be the Notebook. To be more specific, haven't you noticed that the death toll only strikes murderers?" Near was drawing on a blank finger puppet with a magic marker while his eyes gazed blankly into nowhere.

Matsuda, who was suddenly extremely interested in the patterns on the blood red carpet, scratched the back of his head. "Oh, right," he replied, addressing nobody in particular.

Ide said, "Well, at least we know for sure that this person has something against murderers especially."

"Maybe a close relative to the suspect was murdered," Aizawa contributed.

Matsuda, not wanting to be left out exclaimed, "What if it is an-"(he was cut off by Near)

"Orphan." The room was dead silent as everyone, even Near, uneasily glanced at one another, daring someone to speak.

Yamamoto, the newest addition to the Task Force, sighed in defeat. "The notebooks can't possibly exist. It just doesn't add up! It's not possible to kill someone by just writing down their name in a stupid book."

The men in the room ignored Yamamoto and continued on with their discussion. Yet, everyone was slightly relieved that someone broke the ice.

"Ever since the last Kira case, we can be sure that the Notebook came from a Shinigami, because Near burned every Notebook in our World," Aizawa sighed, looking over at the man who was hunched over in the corner. Near had finished coloring in the new puppet, and proceeded on to making a small black notebook for it to hold.

"Tell me, Aizawa; do you think the Shinigami realm counts as Heaven or Hell?" Near was now coloring in a new finger puppet with the overused magic marker.

Aizawa, surprised from the question, leaned back in his chair a little, eyes slightly widened. "What do you mean? What kind of a question is that?"

"The useful kind," the fair-haired man tersely replied, not bothering to make eye contact while fiddling with his puppets, as usual. Aizawa was immediately reminded of Near's predecessor, L. He grumbled to himself, not appreciating Near's way of doing things, either.

Matsuda was starting to feel uncomfortable; he uneasily said, "Well, it can't exactly be Heaven, because Gods of _Death_ are in the Shinigami realm; it can't really be Hell, because, well, there isn't anything _too_ horrible down there, is there?"

At this point, Yamamoto had just given up in trying convincing everyone that the Note was not real. Now, he had zoned out, listening only to bits and pieces of the conversation, not really caring about the outcome.

"My thoughts exactly. If that's correct, what if Light came back?" When all the abyss-eyed man got were worried and confused looks, he put down his marker and finally made eye contact with the suit-clad detectives.

"According to the Notebook's rules, the human who uses it will neither go to Heaven nor Hell. If the Shinigami realm is neither," The man in all white didn't care to, or rather, didn't need to elaborate. He set down the two new figures on the carpet: a human with a question mark for a face holding a black notebook, and a skeletal being that towered over the new Kira.

A dark hooded figure appeared from the Portal. The human was obviously no younger than ten years old. But the weird thing about this one was that she wasn't scared. Head to toe, this girl showed visible signs of confidence, much to everyone's surprise. Her chin was up high and she had her hands on her hips. The only thing clutched in her thin fist was a bright green pen.

Smirking slightly, Cassidy sauntered forward in an unimaginable fashion; here was a human, and she wasn't the least bit scared of anyone at all. This girl was clearly not one to mess with.

"You may leave," Cassidy looked over her shoulder at Death, dismissing him. She wasn't frightened at all at by the fact that the being behind her could end it for her if He wanted to. But, on the contrary, he just backed up quietly, leaving her alone to talk to the Experienced One and the others.

"What is it _this_ time, oh, _Experienced One?" _she pronounced the title with distaste, narrowing her eyes slightly as she said it. Altogether, her tone was nothing less than exasperated.

"I have something for you."

These words had taken her ready retorts away momentarily. Her eyebrows knitted themselves in confusion but then went back to their usual position, atop her red eyes. She had expected this, hence the green pen, but she didn't actually know that he would actually give her one.

The Shinigami stared at a point slightly above Cassidy's forehead, lips creasing into a thin line. Nothing had changed as of yet. The words were still flickering back and forth between two names: Cassandra Fortesque to Annalise Green, back to Cassandra, back to Annalise. The name flickered over and over. It was almost as if the words themselves were unsure which one was which.

The Shinigami grunted with impatience. "You have not completed your task. I am disappointed, Cassidy, for I cannot give it to you as of yet."

Cassidy groaned. "I know, but I need the Notebook to complete the task! You don't understand; Annalise is being heavily guarded. There is no way that I can Erase her, not now. Please, just give it to me, I need it!" The Name had stopped flickering for a second, resting for a moment at Cassandra's name, and then continuing to flicker back between Annie and Cassandra.

Mizery shook her head. "I am sorry, Cassidy, but we made a deal, remember? You Erase Annalise, and in return, we give you the notebook. Not only that, but you get a stable body as well. Package deal, if you ask me."

Cassidy sighed in utter contempt. "Alright, but can you at least offer information?"

Mizery grinned. "Yes. Annalise has an older sister, Mandy. You already know this, correct?"

"How could I not?" Cassidy rolled her eyes, slighted by the fact that they were repeating this.

"She is in possession of a Notebook. Use your Eyes to your advantage." Mizery was now treading the same path that Death had, muttering unrecognizable words to herself. A new portal appeared, and Mizery now faced Cassidy, whose arms were crossed, and she was sulking.

"You may leave," said Mizery.

Back in the human world, Mandy was starting to feel tensed up. When she got back to the oak tree, she found Annie, but when the former tried to wake her up, she wouldn't. She just wouldn't. At first Mandy thought that Annie was just in a deep sleep, but when she tried to shake her awake again after five minutes, she wouldn't wake up. It was almost as if Annie had gone into a trance-like state. It was about then that Mandy started to get scared. At this point, Mandy was practically shaking Annie's head off.

"Annie! Annie! Wake up! Wake UP, godammit!" New tears were forming in her eyes as Mandy continued to shake her unconscious sister.

"The eyes…. The eyes…" Annie was mumbling in her sleep. "Shinigami eyes… red eyes..."

In spite of herself, Mandy couldn't help but scrunch up her eyes in confusion. And in the middle of it all, Zorn decided to poof up right there, just as abruptly as he had left.

Mandy, not noticing Zorn behind her leaned forward a little more and almost screeched in Annie's ear –"Why are you talking about SHINIGAMI eyes?" Annie continued to mumble in her trance-like state, obviously not able to hear her older sister.

"Me, chosen one… Mizery…" Annie was starting to stir a little in her sleep now, but when Mandy looked closer at her sister, she realized that this was not her sister at all. Now, it looked like she was possessed. Hazel bangs just barely covered her now glowing red eyes, and she spoke with a different voice. The voice sounded like one of those ghost voices you might hear in a horror movie, except there was no comic relief.

"Mandy. This is not your sister speaking. I know you have the Notebook, and if you do not do what I say, I will not hesitate to destroy this body, leaving Annie to perish with it."


	6. OKira

I'm back! So, just wanted to say hello to everyone, see what's up. I think I might start a little comments section thing… (I was out on a 7 day school trip, sorry I'm late in updating… again. But LOL I guess that gives away my age and grade… ahem, seventh grade…)

_**CrystalPandaBear – **_hi, hon. Thanks for returning the favor and reviewing my story! Call me overambitious, but I wanted my story to be one of those famous 2,000 review kinda stories… and with the way that people AREN'T reviewing, ahem, I don't think it will be. Thanks again for reviewing!

**xXDeathlyRoseXx – **Hey! Thanks for reviewing, even though I was a bit rude in your review for Changes… LOL thanks so much for the big detailed review, I appreciate it a lot! I'll message you with my thoughts, because I might say too much, and end up spoiling it… if you want, you could be my BETA reader. But lol your story ROCKS and even though I didn't read Differences yet, I still think it is really good! And since you will be my beta reader, I will tell you all sorts of stuff that is relevant to the plot. Most of it fits in to the original story by Tsugumi Ohba, and although there are a few plot holes here in there, all in all, it's fine. Thanks for reviewing, and keep up the detailed responses! I LOVE 'em!

This is getting too long so I'll just put the rest at the end.

ON WITH IT!

Mandy stood back, away from her sister (or, rather, her sister's _body_), mouth slightly agape. She didn't know what to make of it. Her first reaction, though, was to get Annie back in control. She shook her sister's shoulders.

"Annie, snap out of it!" Mandy only received a chuckle in response. The being in front of her shook its head and pushed the hazel brown hair out of its eyes. It hid a smirk, or rather, a confident leer, from Mandy which wasn't totally concealed. Now, it stared straight at Mandy, its glowing red eyes burning into the sockets of Mandy's silver ones. A sort of staring contest ensued, with both parties seething at each other.

"Stupid human. You will not be able to shake _me_ out of Annalise's body. Please stop trying, for I am able to use Annie's body as I please," she scoffed. _And she's supposed to be a __**genius.**_

Zorn looked over above the top of Cassidy's head. Once again, it had paused at Cassidy's name and continued to flicker between the two names. What was different this time, though, was that the name would continue to flicker back to Annie's, which only happened to have a few milliseconds of spotlight, before it returned to Cassidy's name, which got a full minute. He chuckled. She was, slowly but surely, taking over.

Mandy was tensing up, and started to crack her finger joints over and over. She was forgetting the fact that there was no air to release in her pointer finger. She continued to squeeze this particular joint past its breaking point. An intense pain released itself into her nerve system. Continuing to ignore this, Mandy now bit down hard on the edge of her bottom lip until a thick crimson liquid trickled down her chin. Her eyes narrowed in disgust and a metallic edge to the usually bright and bubbly silver color appeared. One sign after another, her body language started to show obvious signs of hostility.

Mind racing, Mandy hoped against hope that she would have at least ten undisturbed minutes to deal with the problem at hand. Unfortunately, this prayer went in vain and she could hear Roger calling her name. She quickly wiped the blood away and straightened up. Her eyes instantly, almost magically, widened again in complete innocence, and the metallic edge disappeared.

"Yes, Roger?" Zorn chuckled again. _Well, would you look at that? Just like the predecessor… _

"Please come to my office straight-away. It's urgent." Roger stepped back and made his way back into the manor.

Mandy nodded. With a final sweep of the scene before her, Mandy's face softened into an apprehensive sparkle in her eyes. Giving Zorn a knowing look which he probably didn't understand, she threw her orange eyesore over her shoulder and hurried off towards the main building.

"Aizawa, keep an eye over HQ. Mogi, check the criminal reports. Ide, please look over these medical files of the recent cardiac arrests; some could be ones that aren't from O-Kira." Near was fervently spitting out directions left and right, making sure to refer to the name he had christened for the new killer; O-Kira, as in Orphan Kira. He twiddled a snowy bit of hair between his fingers and shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath, clearing every bit of emotion out. Stress was eating the poor child alive, not because this Kira was smarter, but because it was tedious to go through the whole process again.. "Giovanni, Restor, please proceed to look over these files of possible suspects. Miss Lidner, please tail the top three suspects."

As he said this, he pushed the O-Kira puppet to a point below Light's puppet. Near knew that he definitely couldn't pull a stunt along the lines of what the predecessor did with Lind L Tailor. Even someone with the IQ of a gummy bear would be able to look past that one. Now Near had taken to setting up every finger puppet he had ever made into a circle. He knocked down a suit clad puppet with a label that read, _Lind L. Tailor_. As he worked, he thought of different possibilities. Perhaps reveal that L was long dead and his successor had taken over? No, that would make Kira supporters more violent, O-Kira would be able to narrow down the list of suspects, and it would be extremely easy for him (or her) to find him, especially if that person knew about Wammy's house. Then all it would take after that was a little digging through the files, and O-Kira would have his name and face. Random citizen puppets moved in from all sides and surrounded Near, weapons at the ready. A blank-faced puppet stood on a platform above the Kira supporters.

He let out another deep, yet inaudible sigh and reached for his puppets. Snatching up a red fine-tip pen and the O-Kira puppet, he colored in the blank white eyes. There was no proof as of yet that would show that this possibility was true, but it was best to keep an open mind this early in the case.

Matsuda, _again_ being left out, sat himself down in a chair and waited for the errand running to begin again. _You would think that after the Yotsuba incident six years before, everyone would have welcomed the idea of me being something other than an errand boy. But no. Not one aspect of my dead end job changed. I'm back to getting coffee for everyone, making sure people's families are okay, completing paperwork- it's all meaningless. __**I**__ didn't become a detective for __**this**__!_

His thoughts coming to a close, Matsuda finally stood up with a permanently determined look etched upon his face. He had been bottling this up for much too long. He had to let his opinions be voiced.

"N-Near?" even with the sudden burst of courage, he was still a little, how to say; _scared_ of Near. Even though the boy was a good ten years younger than him, there was still a strange aura around him.

"Yes?" The boy was surrounded by new puppets, his fingers interlaced with the strings to each. A puppet that strongly resembled Matsuda was sitting slightly apart from the other puppets, its arms crossed in defiance.

"Near... these days, I hardly get a say in whatever goes on. I feel like I'm just an errand boy."

"Yes, you are correct."

"S-so, is there anything I can do? Absolutely anything is fine; I just feel like I'm doing nothing, and I'm holding you all back. I want to be useful."

"Nothing. Feel free to leave."

Poor Matsuda was completely overcome with almost every emotion known to mankind; angry, hurt, confused, embarrassed, the Rookie knew them all too well. Now, everyone, including Mogi and Yamamoto had turned around and they were staring at the scene unfolding in front of them; Aizawa could feel a creepy sense of déjà-vou crawling up his spine. He stared on.

"A-alright, then… Goodbye." The Rookie stepped outside and walked down the stairs. This would be the last time he stepped foot in the building.

With a single and forceful flick, Near pushed Matsuda's puppet away into a dark and forgotten corner, never to be used again.

"So, what's the deal, Rog?" Mandy had seated herself in front of Roger's desk and had proceeded to prop her feet up on the top of it, completely oblivious to his gradually reddening face. Regaining his composure, Roger pulled his glasses off his face and sighed, staring downward.

"Mandy, I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me Rog. And could you please put your feet down?" Roger was holding a death grip on the bridge of his nose, eyes shut so tightly that they didn't look like they would open anytime soon. However, they flashed open immediately, almost as if to contradict that theory, and stared into the depths of Mandy's relaxed silver orbs.

At this, Mandy only grinned and clasped her fingers behind her head. Needless to say, she didn't take her feet off the table. With a goofy smile still stapled to her face, she replied, "Alright, Rog. Whatever you say."

Roger chose to ignore this and continued on. "It's about your stay here at Wammy's House. Unfortunately, you are going to have to move out."

Mandy's eyes widened in surprise, yet she had a hard time controlling her glee."Wait, why do I have to move out?" Mandy picked her feet up off the desk immediately, knocking down several of Roger's personal items.

Roger sighed again. _Kids… __**why**__ do I have to deal with these little runts?_

"Mandy, you are nineteen years old, soon to turn twenty. How much longer do you _expect_ to stay here?"

"Well, yeah, I guess you're right…" Mandy's face was poised perfectly to feign sadness, but her tone of voice almost gave her away immediately. _Perfect! Just what I wanted. Now, at least, I won't get caught as easily as I would have if I stayed back here!_

Roger looked susceptibly at the girl sitting in front of her. _Why is she so… happy to leave? Mandy would have definitely not wanted to go away… is she acting? … Oh, well, no sense pondering over it…_

"We have made arrangements for you to stay in an apartment in the US, and we will pay for most of your bills until you can get a job." He said it in such a way that it sounded like a recitation, like he had memorized what to say just before calling her in.

"Oh, alright, then. I guess I should start packing, right?" Mandy hastened towards the door and almost tripped over her own feet.

"Mandy, before you go, I need to tell you something else." Mandy's short, stubby fingers hovered over the doorknob.

"Yeah, Rog?"

"I hope you don't mind, but, well, you see, Mackenzie, she's your age, and, since she is in the same situation as you, I have made arrangements for you to stay in the same apartment. It's also because you have just about the same rankings, hers being 3rd, and yours being 1st. _Please_ be mature about this. It is of the utmost importance that you-" Before he could finish his sentence, Mandy had stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut behind her.

It was all an act. None of what she said and did totally matched what she was thinking; Annie, of course, being the only exception. But when the girl started to wind up her tools and brush off the extra soot off of everything, she truly pondered over her time spent at Wammy's.

A raven haired, silver-eyed girl stood tall, yet cowered away from the iron-wrought gate that was the Wammy's house. A black suitcase laden in her right hand, and a sobbing three year old clutching a teddy bear curled on her left hip, Mandy tried her best to look brave. It was yet to come, but her acting skills were certainly not top notch, and even her sister, with the IQ and common sense of a teaspoon, was able to tell that she wanted to cringe away; she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry; she wanted someone to embrace her, stroke her hair, tell her that everything would be okay. But if that person was gone, had left the world, with nothing more than distant memories leftover, how could she do that?

Aside that, who would cuddle her, and tell her not to cry? Who would pull her closer, telling her that they were alive and well? Nobody would; nobody ever would. _Who would even want to do that? _The orphan thought bitterly, setting down the suitcase to push open the gate. The eerie creak sent chills down both the girls' spines. Different thoughts circulated through her mind, eating her away, telling her what to do and how to act. Wammy's House was supposed to be her new home, now. _No, _she thought. _It will only ever be shelter; never a home. Hence the_ _name._

She picked her eyes up off the ground and let out a sigh. The sister on her hip was starting to hurt. Annie was making the weapon in her pocket push deeper and deeper into her pockets, making the idea of Death more and more enticing with every inch it crept down. Now it was to her knee, and the twelve year old wanted nothing more than to-

The wrinkly old man placed a sickly pale hand on her shoulder. His kind eyes silently prodded her onwards. The girl found comfort in this gesture, and the tears stopped. She handed over the now thrashing three year old, and picked up the suitcase. Looking onwards, Mandy smiled to herself. _This will be my new shelter; the end to my beginning as I know it._

Her suitcase: packed.

The mess: gone.

Any form of personalization: exterminated.

The borderline: obliterated.

Mandy, after what seemed like half the day, finally finished any last minute packing. She turned around, shoving her fingertips into her pockets after brushing stray hair out of her face. The adult stared wistfully at the sleeping lump on what used to be the Other Side.

_Leave a note? She wouldn't like that very much; she'd probably hold a never-ending grudge against me, and would never talk to me. Ever. So that was a no-go. Should I wake her up and tell her? No, definitely not. She would insist on following me, and even if I said no, she would still find a way to do so. 2__nd__ place always has its advantages. Plus the whole Kira thing might get her killed._

The pondering went on for what felt like a whole hour, until she could hear incessant pounding coming from the other side of the door. _Mackenzie._

Her thoughts coming to a close, Mandy wrenched open the door after throwing a furtive glance over her shoulder at the peacefully slumbering angel on the Other Side.

Ryuk stuffed another apple in his face, watching the portal in front of him display the recent events. To him, it was like watching TV. It was also a good way to make sure that idiot of Shinigami wasn't screwing anything up. He couldn't afford any mistakes-not when apples were at stake.

"Hi, Ryuk. How's the deal going so far?"

"S'okay. But that stupid idiot is messing everything up. It's going to end up killing the new owner; did you know it's a girl this time?"

"Yeah, I guess. But remember, Ryuk. If she fails, you owe me five dozen apples. And no helping any humans, indirectly or directly."

"Yeah, Yeah." Ryuk waved his fingers in Gwandoya's direction, inevitably telling her to go away. He needed time to think about what was at stake.

New York City. The land of opportunity. The big apple. Prettiest place in the world. But to two nineteen year old girls with no money and no sense of direction, it is Hell in its purest form.

Why, you may ask, would two geniuses not be able to function in a place like this? Well, it really just could _not_ be for the fact that they had grown up totally sheltered from the outside world, catching glimpses only through photographs or videos. Or that they had never been in a place larger than Wammy's, which wasn't the biggest place around…

Perhaps it was pure excitement that had convinced Mandy to venture into the "gold-paved" streets of New York (which, for your information, were **not** paved with gold, as the rumors stated). Perhaps it was the persistence of Mackenzie forcing her to make a quick decision. Or maybe she just needed a quiet place to be Kira. Whatever it was, Mandy and Mackenzie had arrived, and that was that.

She didn't want to openly judge a place just by its looks, but compared to Winchester, this place was outright unsanitary. Upon landing, Mandy immediately missed the lush green grass and the beautiful gardens that England had to offer; these were now replaced by a concrete beach. No more green anymore. Now she had silver, brown, and gray to look at, plus little piles of spit every few steps.

The only good thing that came out of this was that there were evermore criminal's to execute in New York. This place was so chock-full of crime that it would be easy to get rid of them, one by one. The only problem was that there were so many petty criminals, and the only way to get rid of them would be to make the eye-trade, which, as far as Mandy was concerned, was _not_ happening. Zorn was not making her decision any easier by egging her on and practically begging her to make the deal; she combated this by telling him there were other ways to get a person's name.

When they finally found their apartment, Mackenzie went straight to bed (a.k.a. narcissistically staring at herself in the bathroom mirror), and Mandy waited for Mackenzie to actually sleep before starting her nightly ritual.

Roger had, of course, taken both of their interests in account when he got them both a job. Mackenzie would be a model (of course, with her being so _obsessive_ over her monstrosity that she called a closet.), and Mandy, a mechanic. _Oh, joy. _

Flipping open the laptop that she recently spent her life savings on, she stole a neighbor's internet connection and proceeded to look up criminal names.

_Brendan Sky… jumps off a building at 3:00 pm Japan time._

_Allie Nightsworth… hangs herself immediately_

_Samuel Juarez… invites the following people to a massacre disguised as a high school reunion and kills everyone, then himself. Takes place six months from now._

_Harry Werth_

_Rebecca Palowitch_

She had only written five names and already she was tired. Getting up to stretch and yawn, Mandy shut the book close and stuffed it inside a locked briefcase. Then she stuffed the key into a screwdriver boxed set.

Heading off to her room, her eyes barely open, she climbed into her new bed, fluffy and uncomfortable. Before drifting off, she could have sworn that Zorn was trying to tell her something.

"…Piece of the…. Secret place…. Convenient access…"

Mandy rolled over and went to sleep.

Okay, well, one person messaged me asking what Mandy's thinking color is. I actually had a hard time doing this one, because: I'm-a-gay has red, L has blue, Aizawa has green, Matsuda has yellow, Namikawa and Mr. Delete have purple, Near has ice blue, so on so forth. It was a tough decision, but I decided to use… (Drum roll, please…)

SILVER

Because she is just badass like that. Near will be white or ice blue (as depicted in the anime… they only showed it once though…) I think. And on with the disclaimer, with Mandy, myself, and … actually, I won't tell you. You have to guess. As a hint, though, the characters I choose are not necessarily all my OC's. That leaves 2 options.

Mandy: why am I here? (Oh, great. Ran out of bolts…)

? : It does not matter, we will find out soon enough.

Me: ahh, do not fret my dears! We are in the wonderful world of OC land! Oh, look! Over there it's Mira, from Us Three M's, by Lovely Ivy! (If you haven't already read it, please do!) And right here, it's Brae, from New Girl in the Whammy House by teB360 (I WILL get around to finishing reading this one… I WILL!) And in this section here, we have humans from our world that randomly got transported into the Death Note world! (Those lucky bastards…) btw, I'm not a sellout… I just love these fanfics. So if you enjoy decently written romance OC's, this is the way to go! Already read these? Message me or leave a response, and I will recommend others.

Mandy: …what does this have to do with anything?

?: I think she is trying to fill in the desperate emptiness of her own life by supplementing it with fictional characters.

Me: *le gasp* NO I AM NOT!

Mandy: YAYZ I FOUND A GEAR! *looks over at me* yes, you kind of are. You probably have no friends.

Me: yeah, you're one to talk.

?: we are digressing. Who will do the honors?

Me: _

Mandy: _

?: hmm. So the responsibility lies on me. How interesting. Mchalla3 does not own Death Note, but she does own all of her OC's, a total of 5 people/Shinigami.

Plz review, or else, (in the words of MissehKeehl) I will put a Mikami in your closet. Nobody wants a Mikami in their closet!


End file.
